


Full Marks: Test of Manliness

by paradossodimenta



Series: Being an Idol is Hard. Being in Love is Harder. [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Pronouns for Narukami Arashi, First Date, Fluff, Kissing, Not Beta Read, Roommates, continuation of beasts, everyone else is just reference to, hand holding, recommend you read beasts before reading this but not needed i guess, refrence to a-z, ritsu and tsukasa appear for like two seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradossodimenta/pseuds/paradossodimenta
Summary: Tetora decides that a key element to becoming the manliest man is knowing how to take a girl out on an amazing date. Of course who better to ask out than his roommate Arashi?
Relationships: Nagumo Tetora/Narukami Arashi
Series: Being an Idol is Hard. Being in Love is Harder. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787788
Comments: 12
Kudos: 43





	Full Marks: Test of Manliness

**Author's Note:**

> I was surprised to see there was nothing for Tetora and Arashi and since I love them both and I really love the Beasts story PLUS THEY'RE ROOMATES NOW LIKE???? I just had to make something for them.

Ever since Tetora’s blunder back before graduation he had regularly been going on outings with his senpai to better understand the ways of women. Most of the time it involved going shopping. Either they would look at clothes or trinkets together. When he had some extra money on hand he’d buy something cute for Midori or Shinobu that he thought they would like. Most of the time he just window shopped and watched as Narukami got all excited over a cute top or a lovely shade of lipstick. Tetora wasn’t too sure how much he was really learning about becoming a man but he did know he was learning that he really enjoyed spending all of his spare time with Narukami. 

Having moved into Ensemble Square made it even easier to be around his mentor in all things girly and manly, seeing as how they were now roommates. He was also now the leader of Ryuseitai N and so it was nice that he got to see her so much outside of school since in school they were both busy and they were also busy with their units. It had gotten so chaotic that Tetora couldn’t remember the last time they had one of their outings so he decided to say something. 

“Hey, Narukami-senpai?” 

“Hm?” she looked up when Tetora said her name and he found himself smiling faintly. It was the end of the day and she was seated at her desk turned vanity, applying some kind of nightly cream that she had told him about once. It had something to do with fine lines and wrinkles. Tetora stared at Arashi’s face a lot and he never saw any wrinkles. 

“I was just thinking we haven’t gone out in a while. I know Taichou went out on a date with Hakaze-senpai recently to help him understand girls better and I was just thinking maybe we should go out on a date?” As soon as the last word escaped his mouth his brain caught up with what he was saying and he started to panic. “I-I-I mean like you know a-as manliness training! W-What better way to practice being a man than taking a girl out on a date right?!” 

Tetora couldn’t tell what his senpai was thinking but she stared at him for a long moment, processing his words before she started to laugh. It wasn’t a mocking laugh. It was the type of laugh he knew by now meant that she thought what he was doing or saying was classified as ‘hard working’ aka her favorite thing. 

“Sure, we can go on a date. I’d actually really like that. Tetora-kun.” she said as she pushed back from her desk and flashing him a dazzling smile. “Since you suggested it I’ll leave the planning to you. It’ll be more fun that way, right? Be sure to do your best!”

Oh good. Tetora felt relieved instantly when she accepted and seemed to go along with it being part of his training. Now he just had to come up with an amazing date plan. He was tempted to ask Taichou for advice but he didn’t wanna get dragged off on a date with him like Hakaze-senpai had been. He was better off doing some research online for the perfect first date ideas. 

“Does next weekend work?” He wanted plenty of time to plan things out and also make sure neither one of them had class or work. 

“Saturday ten o'clock?” she asked back, clearly enjoying how earnest Tetora was being. “I have practice early with Knights but when I finish and get cleaned up we can go out together.” Aarshi offered while getting herself ready for bed. 

The young man nodded in agreement at that suggestion. “Yeah! That works great! Osso! I’ll plan out the best date ever!” he proclaimed even without having any idea how he was gonna back that up. 

The following few days Tetora continued his routine of classes, lessons, practices, and managing the new ryuseitai members. In his downtime he secretly watched romance movies and looked up ideal dating spots in town. By the time the weekend rolled around he was feeling nervous but confident in the plan he had laid out. He called it his ‘Perfect Date Plan for Narukami-senpai’. Mixing together what he knew about Arashi from spending time with her and with all the stuff he had read about and seen in the movies he felt like he had a good handle on things. It kinda reminded him of when Taichou had them watch hero shows to get ready for Supernova. 

Arashi having to leave early to go to the Knights practice made getting ready easier. He could pull off the ‘I totally didn’t spend two hours on my hair trying to look nice’ look when she wasn’t there to see him spend said number of hours in the mirror trying to get his hair to do what he wanted it to do. 

Thankfully selecting his outfit was easier, since he had planned it days ago. Trying to give off the impression of being casual but cool and mature. He wore a pair of dark wash jeans fitted to his body along with a loose red shirt with a Hello Kitty stamp subtly placed on the left side of his chest. He glanced at his black jacket wondering if it would be cool enough for it before deciding to bring it along in case he got the classic romantic troupe of being able to drape his jacket over Arashi’s shoulders. Nevermind that she was taller than him and had broader shoulders. He’d cross that bridge later. 

By the time he felt satisfied it was almost time for them to meet up. Since they lived in the same dorm Arashi had suggested they meet up at the school building at the date time in order for each of them to get a feel for what it was like to get ready for a date without said date being around. Tetora assumed being older than him and being a really pretty girl that she must have tons more dating experience than him and agreed to anything she suggested. 

Tetora ended up arriving at the show with a few minutes before ten. He knew it was possible Knights ran late or Arashi might take a bit to ‘refresh’. He didn’t mind waiting and it seemed like no time at all when he heard his name called and turned towards the school gates to see Arashi heading over with Tsukasa and Ritsu. His date looked the same as ever, but she always was well dressed and wore clothing that fitted her style and body. 

He offered a brief hello to his classmate and senpai. Both of which seemed to already know why he was there. No doubt Arashi had mentioned it. Tetora imagined it had come up in passing. He had no way of knowing that Arashi had gushed to her unitmates about how excited she was to spend the day on a date with him. Though Tetora felt keenly aware of the searching looks that the other two Knights were given him as Arashi took his hand and asked where they were headed first. 

Lowering his head as a blush crept up on his face Tetora suggested they go to the arcade first. Arashi didn’t seem bothered by the suggestion and let go of Tetora’s hand to walk alongside him as he led the way to the arcade. Her hand had felt warm in his and he felt a tingle of sadness when she let go. It was just training. It wasn’t a real date. Arashi liked boys like Kunugi-sensei and Kagehira-senpai. Though Tetora couldn’t really figure out what the two of them had in common. The point was she liked boys like that, not boys like him. 

Still, Tetora couldn’t help smiling whenever she smiled. Talking about the newbies in both of their units and the struggles and joys of learning to deal with new people while also balancing being part of the original unit with their senpais who had graduated. Tetora guessed it must have been harder on her since Sena-senpai and Tsukinaga-senpai were both overseas. At least Taichou and Shinkai-senpai were local in case he ever needed guidance. Even Taishou was close if needed. 

By the time they got to the arcade Tetora was convinced he was going to really do his best to make this the most perfect amazing date ever for Arashi to thank her for all of her hard work for both him and her unit. Playing video games seemed like a good idea since it was still early and not many kids were around. Tetora found he was better at the racing games but Arashi destroyed him at the fighting games. They played one of those DDR style games and while they had managed to be at a tie for most of the time eventually Arashi beat him at that too. It was fun and light hearted and they laughed a lot. When Tetora suggested they go into a photobooth she agreed. 

It was Arashi that suggested they do a ‘Ryuseitai like’pose first. Followed by a ‘Knights like’ pose before it devolved into them just goofing off in the picture booth. Looking at the photo returns Tetora couldn’t help but think that Arashi really did make a great knight but that she’d also be really cute as ryusei pink. When he suggested she’d made a great ryusei pink though she frowned. 

“I don’t know, being a hero seems like so much work.” 

“Aren’t Knights kinda like heroes though?”

“Kinda, I guess it’s more like heroes are always working hard while knights only have to work hard sometimes.” she explained with a laugh. “Being a hero is good for hard working boys like Tetora-kun but I’d still like to relax sometimes.”

“Ohh, that makes sense. Still,” Tetora persisted. “I think you’re really heroic. Besides working really hard all the time is how you do stupid stuff like passing out.” he added, remembering how Taichou had worn himself ragged early on when he had first recruited Tetora and his fellows. 

Arashi could only agree and thank him for the compliment. They then went to the crane game and Tetora tried fruitlessly to acquire something for her. Tetora knew he wasn’t very good but he hoped he could get her something, even though when asked who he was trying for he said Midori. Likewise Arashi said if she won something she was gonna give it to ‘Mika-chan’. In the end neither one of them were very good and Tetora gave up after he used up his last token. 

“Where to next?” Arashi asked, coming back to Tetora’s side and taking his hand as she did when they left the school. 

“I was thinking lunch? I know about this cafe that just opened that’s close to the ES building.”

“Ohhh, is that the one with the giant cookies on display? Mika-chan was telling me about it. He went in to see if they had any good croissants for his oshi-san.”

“Hmm, yeah. It looked like they had a good menu for tea and pastries but also some lunch stuff like sandwiches.” he explained and when he got another assent from Arashi he started guiding the way again, only this time Arashi continued to hold his hand and Tetora was acutely aware of the feeling of her palm against his. It made his face warm and his insides feel like they were turning into pudding. 

It wasn’t like he ever acknowledged liking her. When Midori had first suggested he had gotten a girlfriend or fell in love he was quick to dismiss both notions. Arashi was just his senpai, one that was kind enough to put up with him when he was an idiot. Tetora wasn’t sure when he had started to feel light and warm when she smiled in his direction. All he knew was that Narukami Arashi was a charming woman and he could look at her smile forever. 

The rest of their date went well. Lunch at the cafe followed by walking along in the park and finally making their way back to their dorm since the sun was setting. They had been out all day and with Arashi also having gone to practice they were both getting tired. 

It wasn’t until they were in their dorm and Tetora had taken his jacket off he realized he never got to drape it over her. It hadn’t gotten cold enough and either way Arashi had been wearing her Knights practice jacket. 

“How was it?” he asked as they settled back into their living spaces. Arashi removing her own jacket and grabbing for her makeup wipes to start her nightly skincare routine. “I mean, like, did I pass? You know. Since this was a test date and stuff for the whole becoming a great man thing.” Tetora prayed that Arashi wasn’t becoming aware of how he rambled off whenever he was nervous. 

Arashi brought her finger to her chin in deep thought. Pretending to take time to access the day. “I have to give you an A-. Almost full marks.” 

“Almost?”

“Almost.”

“Why almost?” 

“Well,” Arashi began, keeping the conversation going as she removed her makeup. “The day was planned well. Perfect balance of exciting and peaceful. The photos are great as a keepsake. Girls like being able to have momentos of their first dates. Going to a cafe was also a smart choice. Lots of girls like the idea of coffee shops and meeting cute boys there. In all of that you did amazing.”

All of her praise was making him blush again and he was thankful that she couldn’t see his face. “Why the ‘almost’ then?”

Now Arashi turned to face him, barefaced, beautiful, and sparkling when she smiled coyly. “Because you didn’t give your date a kiss to end the night.” she responded with a wink that sent Tetora’s heart into overdrive. 

“K-Kiss?!” he had never kissed anyone before, never been kissed by anyone before!! Sure he had seen the movies and read the articles but this wasn't a real date, it was a fake date! Certainly Arashi didn’t want him to kiss her right? Or perhaps being kissed was just so common place for her that it wasn’t a big deal?! His mind was spinning at the thought that he didn’t realize she had gotten from her desk and walked over to him until she tapped the top of his head. 

“Tetora-kun? You okay? I was only teasing. No need to take me so seriously.” she laughed lightly. “You don’t have to kiss me.” 

“Uh, b-but. I wanted to make the perfect date for you, Narukami-senpai! I-I’ve never kissed anyone before! I don’t know if I’d be good at it and I don’t want your last memory of the day to be a really bad kiss!” His face was nearly as red as the streaks in his hair and he felt like his heart was thundering out of his chest. 

His response earned him another laugh, this one more heartfelt and less nervous. “If you kiss anything like you act I’m sure it’ll be earnest too.” she chimed back, soft smile easing some of the nervousness in his chest. When she took a hold of his hands he knew she was serious. 

Somewhere along the way he had developed feelings for Arashi and it seems somewhere along the way their date had turned into a real first date. He was still nervous but he was more certain when he felt her fingers lace with his. He tilted his head up, closing some of the distance but not all of it. He was thankful for Arashi leaning forward allowing the distance to close. It was short and sweet but it still felt like an eternity. Her lips were soft and upon parting he looked into her eyes to ensure she didn’t hate the kiss before being more bold and kissing her again. 

A few peppered kisses later they finally parted, both smiling and flushed. It felt nice and warm, their hands still twined together. “Do I have full marks now, Narukami-senpai?” Tetora broke the silence with a toothy grin.

“Almost,” Arashi repeated, kissing his forehead. This time she told him before he could question it. “You don’t have to call me senpai. Just call me Arashi, Tetora-kun.” 

“You like being called -chan, right? How about Ara-chan?” It felt odd just calling her by her first name. He knew some people called her ‘naru-chan’ or ‘arashi-chan’. He wanted something special that only he could call her. 

The smile he got in response was all the answer he needed. “Yeah, you got full marks, Teto-kun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this was so fluffy and fun and gods I love the two of them so much.  
> I plan to have a shinobu centered fic for his birthday and one for Midori as well.  
> Idk if this will become a series or not but I'm sure I'll write more tetoara cause they have so much potential.


End file.
